Another Year At Hogwarts
by Gypsy Petrouchka
Summary: *blinks* It's basically about Harry and his year in school with his friends, small happy events and the constant battle with the Dark Side. Story subject to change...my beta jtyw (read her fics! good!) sez it's cheesy ... and I must say I totally agree!
1. A Simple Beginning

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Basically, anything you recognize here from the book belongs to her, so please do not sue!  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
It was time for the summer holidays again, when Harry went back to live with the Dursleys.  
  
As usual, Uncle Vernon was less than tolerant of everything to do with Harry.  
  
"Go up to your room! And don't let me see you again for the next two months!" was the welcome note given to him as Harry trudged through the door of his home at number 4, Privet Drive.  
  
"Thank you," he muttered sarcastically, and at once regretted it.  
  
"ARE YOU BEING SMART WITH ME, BOY? GO UP TO YOUR ROOM AND YOU HAD BETTER NOT LEAVE ANYTHING ON THE CARPET! Heaven knows what's in their soil...."  
  
Harry had a good mind to yell something back at him about the fact that the soil was magically cleaned of all grime and fertilized fully at the same time, and then he remembered about the effect of the word 'magic' on Uncle Vernon. Trying to manage his broomstick, 3 trunks, 2 cases, and Hedwig's cage at the same time (needless to say, Uncle Vernon offered no help), Harry stumbled up the staircase, and having dropped his luggage quite a number of times, finally resorted to leaving some of the cases on the bottom step while he took his luggage two at a time upstairs.  
  
After selecting with care, Harry decided to put the very bad-tempered (by now) Hedwig upstairs first, together with his Firebolt. He picked them up and proceeded to move up the stairs.  
  
Unfortunately, now, he couldn't.  
  
Dudley was now coming down the stairs. He had expanded so much over the past year that now when he walked down the stairs, you couldn't even walk past him either way. He filled up the entire stairwell, banister to banister.  
  
Suddenly, as it was inevitable, Dudley slipped.  
  
Harry's thoughts now shifted to his luggage. Save his luggage! He dashed and with amazing strength, lifted up all his baggage (people sometimes discover a hidden talent in an emergency) at the same time and managed to shove them out of the way before Dudley came crashing down upon the floor with an almighty BOOM.  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Just then, Aunt Petunia, who had heard the crash, came running in her tiny red high heels.  
  
"OH MY ICKLE DUDLEY-KINS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
  
And at the same time, from the opposite direction, Uncle Vernon came running as well.  
  
"DUDLEY MY BOY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
  
With immense effort, and plenty of huffing and puffing, they helped Dudley to his feet.  
  
Harry noted a large depression in the ground at the foot of the stairs. This probably happened more than once before to Dudley.  
  
Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had both rested Dudley onto the couch and were now checking him for injuries.  
  
"Are you alright dear? Not even a little painful? How are your knees?"  
  
"Not a bruise, my boy? Alright?"  
  
Dudley nodded. Or that was what he looked like he did. His neck was now the same width as his head. Nodding, Harry noted, was nearly impossible.  
  
"Ah, my boy!" smiled Uncle Vernon, "A little fat is always good! Cushions the fall beautifully! That's what the teachers don't notice!"  
  
Dudley smiled proudly.  
  
Suddenly, he seemed to notice Harry. A little evil glint sparkled in his tiny eyes.  
  
Dudley began to pretend cry.  
  
"What's the matter, Dudley?" Aunt Petunia was extremely concerned.  
  
Dudley threw a dirty look at Harry.  
  
_Uh oh_, thought Harry.  
  
It was enough.  
  
Uncle Vernon came onto Harry like a tiger onto a deer."YOU, BOY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"  
  
Harry replied quickly, "Nothing! Why should I do anything to him?"  
  
Uncle Vernon glared at him.  
  
"HOW SHOULD I KNOW? MAGIC INDEED......! YOU COULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING!"  
Before Harry could reply, Uncle Vernon grabbed him by the scruff in one hand and grabbed all his luggage in the other.  
  
"TO YOUR ROOM! GO!"  
  
Uncle Vernon hurled him into his room and slammed the door shut, and padlocked it.  
  
Oh, great, thought Harry. At least I have Hedwig.  
  
Hedwig hooted sympathetically.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Hedwig, you aren't going to get much exercise nowadays......I'll let you out, okay, if you promise not to hoot?"  
  
Hedwig nodded and cooed weakly.  
  
Harry unlocked Hedwig's cage and set him free. He sat down on his bed and sighed. It was going to be a dismal summer.  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks to my beta, **jtyw**


	2. Rescued!

This summer seemed as though it was going to be bleak and extraordinarily boring, and also extraordinarily deadly. Having been barred from all parts of the house at all times, Harry could only lie in bed and stare at the ceiling nearly every day. The Dursleys made him eat one grapefruit quarter everyday. There really wasn't anything else he could do, except cross his fingers and wait to be rescued.  
  
In his first year, he was rescued by Hagrid. In his second year, he was rescued by Ron in his Ford Anglia. In his third year, he was rescued by the Knight Bus (and somewhat) and Aunt Marge. In his fourth year, it was Ron again.  
  
Now who was going to rescue him this year?  
  
Harry hated to think that he was actually quite dependent, in one way or another, on his friends. It technically made him feel quite lousy and helpless. Not a very enjoyable feeling.  
  
It was also his birthday, actually. Traditionally every year Hermione and Ron would send him something for his birthday, but already fourteen hours into his fifteenth year, no presents, not even LETTERS had arrived.  
  
Harry began feeling extremely dismal.  
  
What would happen, though, he thought, if they all thought that I was all right, and made no effort to come? How come there has been no owls?  
  
As if in answer to this, right on cue, a brown tawny owl arrived on his windowsill. It rapped on the window smartly, looking extremely dignified. It had a parcel tied to its foot.  
  
"Finally!" Harry couldn't help saying aloud. He opened his window and patted the owl on its head. It was a new one, one he had never seen before. The parcel looked rather heavy too. Harry untied the parcel from its foot. Free from its burden, the owl hooted gratefully and soared back into the sky.  
  
Harry brought the parcel in and shut the window. He glanced for a moment at Hedwig. She was looking rather jealous.  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Harry said quickly. "You're better than him."  
  
Hedwig stopped looking jealous.  
  
Harry untied the parcel as fast as he could, and emptied its contents onto his bed.  
  
They were rather curious things. There was a glass bottle with a single maroon left sock in it, a tiny bag of harmless looking mints and....a rolled up letter.  
  
Harry seized the letter and opened it.  
  
Dear Harry, the letter read,  
Happy birthday! I know your uncle and aunt are definitely giving you problems and I'm absolutely sure that you don't want to continue staying with them.~ Ron Yes, I definitely agree. We were trying to think of a way to save you, and the first thing we thought of was having your fireplace joined to the Floo network again. But that isn't too possible because it's electric. ~ Hermione So we've come up with the most BRILLIANT idea ever! ~ Ron No, actually, I thought of it. It's simple. With a spell I learnt recently, I made you a portkey out of Ron's left sock. I put it into a vial, it's been sealed with a Spell Stopper, so touching the vial is all right. Touching the sock, however, will take you to Ron's house. ~ Hermione   
So anytime you actually feel like coming over, just hold the sock! I trust you will want to come over immediately, naturally, so by all means, hold the Left Sock! Be careful Dudley doesn't get hold of it though. It will transport him here instead. Then I'm not responsible for whatever Fred and George will do to him. ~ Ron We trust this is an excellent Birthday Present. We have more waiting for you down here, so hurry~ ~ Hermione  
Love from Ron and Hermione  
P.S. Like that owl? It's mine. ~ Hermione  
P.P.S. DON'T EAT THE MINTS! THEY WILL MAKE YOU TURN GREEN! Fred and George put it in there. ~ Ron  
P.P.P.S. So it's not my fault anymore. ~ Ron  
  
Harry quickly put down the mint that he was about to put into his mouth. He studied it carefully. It looked innocent enough.  
  
So the sock was a Portkey to Ron's house! Finally, he was being rescued! Of course, he would leave immediately. Harry couldn't stand one more second with the Durleys.  
  
Harry quickly fumbled under the floorboards for his books and things, and his broomstick. He grabbed Hedwig's cage from her stand.  
  
"Hedwig! We're going away!"   
  
He bundled all his things into his arms, and with his free hands, pulled out the stopper cork from the vial and emptied the sock into his hands.  
  
He felt that familiar feeling from under his navel, and sighed with relief as his room in No. 4, Privet Drive swirled out of sight.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He landed in the garden of The Burrow at the nick of time. There seemed to be some celebration going on in the kitchen. Banners were up, and magical confetti was falling and flying around it.  
  
Harry picked up his fallen luggage and walked up to the doorstep. He knocked.  
  
Almost immediately the door burst open, and facing him was Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Harry! You're here! I knew you'd come as soon as we sent the parcel!" Hermione was beaming. Her teeth really did look much better.  
  
"I hope you didn't eat the mint..." Ron said rather apologetically, blushing maroon. "I had no idea that Fred and George put it in - "  
  
"Actuallly, it was for Dudley," said George, who appeared behind Ron, grinning. "I hope you didn't bring it along with you! It would defeat the purpose."   
  
Harry laughed. "No, of course not! I left it behind for him to find."   
  
Everyone laughed and showed him in. Harry struggled in with all his many luggage. As soon as he entered the house, they tumbled beside him in a heap.  
  
Mrs Weasley came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Harry! How nice to see you!" She gave him a big hug. "You've grown taller! Have your uncle and aunt treated you well? Are you hungry?"  
  
Harry's stomach rumbled.  
  
"Well excellent!" smiled Mrs Weasley. "We have a spread laid out for you in the kitchen, to celebrate your birthday dear! We shall have that for tea. Now Ron, if you would just show Harry his room - "  
  
Hermione, Ron, and the twins grabbed a piece each of Harry's luggage. Together, they struggled up the stairs.  
  
"I wish I could just SEE him turning green..." said Ron longingly, as they moved up the stairs.  
  
"Don't worry," grinned Fred, who was struggling next to Ron. "I installed a Wizardcam onto the cover of the mints. It's based on a Muggle invention. It's fantastic, you can watch whatever it captured on the Wizardviewer in Ron's room."  
  
(A/N: Sorry. Another lame invention with a lame name.)  
  
"That's excellent! I wonder if he's found it yet ..." thought Ron aloud.  
  
They reached Ron's orange room, and piled everything onto Harry's mattress, panting and heaving.   
  
"Shall we see if he picked them up yet?" said Roh, moving towards the WizardViewer. It was like a palm-sized television, and it rested on the table.  
  
"No Ron, we've got to help Harry unpack," said Hermione.  
  
"WHAT do you put in there, Harry?" groaned Fred. "Your cases are so heavy!"  
  
"Everything I am allowed to own," said Harry without thinking.  
  
That, they soon found out as they helped Harry unpack, basically comprised of all his text books since Year One, two robes, some disgustingly large and baggy XXXXXXXXXXXL clothes, a huge XXXXXXXXXXXL sized (it was custom made) Smelting's hat which Dudley (amazingly) had outgrown.   
  
"The clothes you have!" exclaimed Hermione. She quickly fixed all of them (including the hat) with a Shrinking Charm. They fit Harry quite nicely after that.  
  
"Shall we see if he picked them up yet?" said Roh again impatiently.  
  
"No Ron..." Hermione said exasperatedly. "We still have to put his clothes into the closet!"  
  
They hung up all his clothing with the wave of a wand and put all the clothes into the closet.  
  
"Shall we see if he picked them up yet?" moaned Ron, now practically hopping.  
  
"YES!" they yelled, rolling their eyes, and were about to switch on the WizardViewer when -   
  
"CHILDREN! TEA TIME!" Mrs Weasley yelled.  
  
"Oh yes!" yelled everyone.  
"Oh nooooooooooo...." moaned Ron.  
  
Everyone ran towards the stairs except Ron, who was standing transifixed next to the WizardViewer on the table, gazing at it longingly.  
  
"Aw, Ron," yelled Fred as he was halfway down the stairs, "Just bring the darn thing down. Everyone wants to see the pig turn green."  
  
* * * * * 


End file.
